Hairspray (2007 Film)
Hairspray, is a 2007 musical film, based on the 2002 Broadway musical of the same name, which in turn was based on the 1988 film with the same name. It's set in 1962 Baltimore, Maryland. The film follows Tracy Turnblad, an optimistic girl who wants to be on The Corny Collins Show, and rallies against the racial segregation. Starring Nikki Blonsky, John Travolta, Michelle Pfeiffer, Christopher Walken, James Marsden, Zac Efron, Amanda Bynes, Queen Latifah, Brittany Snow, Elijah Kelley, Allison Janney and Taylor Parks. Plot May 3, 1962: Tracy Turnblad, a cheerful, overweight high school student living inBaltimore, Maryland steps out of her apartment and endures a day’s worth of school before she and her best friend, Penny Pingleton, can watch their favorite TV show, The Corny Collins Show, a teen dance show broadcast from Baltimore’s station WYZT. The teenagers featured on the show attend Tracy and Penny's school, among them the arrogant and wealthy Amber von Tussle and her boyfriend, Link Larkin, the lead male dancer on the show. Amber’s mother, Velma manages WYZT and goes out of her way to make sure Amber is featured and that The Corny Collins Show remains a racially segregate program. Corny Collins and his Council Members are white; black kids are only allowed on the show on "Negro Day", held the last Thursday of each month and hosted by R&B DJ Motormouth Maybelle, who owns the local record shop. Tracy's reclusive mother, Edna, and Penny's strict, religious mother, Prudy, disapprove of their daughters' fascination with the program, despite the fact that Prudy watches the show herself; Tracy's father, Wilbur, a joke-shop proprietor, is more lenient. One day, Corny Collins announces that a Council Member is going on a leave of absence, and that auditions for a replacement will be held the next morning during school hours. When Tracy attends, Velma rejects her at the audition for being overweight and supportive of integration. Tracy is sent to detention by Miss Wimsey for skipping school, where she learns that the “Negro Day” kids practice their dances in the detention hall. Tracy befriends the students' best dancer, Motormouth Maybelle's son, Seaweed, who teaches Tracy several dance moves. As Tracy leaves detention, she accidentally bumps into Link and dreams of a life with him when he winks at her. At a record hop, Tracy’s moves attract the attention of Corny Collins and he appoints her to the Council. Tracy becomes one of Corny's most popular Council Members. This threatens Amber's chances of winning the show's yearly "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant and her relationship with Link, as he grows fonder of Tracy. Mr. Pinky, a slightly off-centered salesman, suggests that Tracy be the spokesgirl for his Hefty Hideaway boutique. Tracy convinces Edna to accompany her to the Hefty Hideaway and act as her agent, and in the process helps cure her mother's agoraphobia. At school, Tracy introduces Seaweed to Penny, and the two are instantly smitten. One afternoon, Amber arranges for Tracy to be sent to detention. Link follows by saying "kiss my ass" to Mr. Flak. Seaweed invites the girls and Link to follow him and his sister Little Inez to a Sock Hop|platter party at Motormouth Maybelle's record shop. When Edna finds Tracy at the shop she tries to take her home, until Maybelle convinces her to stay and tells her to take pride in hersel. Maybelle informs everyone that Velma has canceled "Negro Day". Tracy suggests that Maybelle and the others stage a Demonstration (people) protest march, which they plan for the next afternoon, a day before the "Miss Teenage Hairspray" pageant. Realizing that he has a chance at stardom by singing at the pageant, Link does not attend the demonstration, disappointing Tracy. After the party, Edna goes to Wilbur's shop to flirt with him. Velma gets there first and unsuccessfully tries to seduce Wilbur. Edna arrives and accuses Wilbur of infidelity. Edna, out of hatred for Velma, forbids Tracy from being on the show. Wilbur and Edna soon reconcile. The next morning, Tracy sneaks out of the house to join the protest, which comes to a halt at a police roadblock set up by Velma. The protesters are arrested, but Tracy runs to the Pingletons, where Penny hides her in a fallout shelter. Prudy catches Tracy and calls the police before tying Penny to her bed. Seaweed and his friends, having been bailed out by Wilbur, help Tracy and Penny escape. Meanwhile, Link visits Tracy’s house to look for her and realizes that he loves her. Seaweed and Penny also acknowledge their love during the escape from her house. With the pageant underway, Velma places police officers around WYZT to stop Tracy. She also changes the pageant tallies so Amber is guaranteed to win. Penny arrives at the pageant with Edna "incognito", while Wilbur, Seaweed, and the Negro Day kids help Tracy infiltrate the studio in time to participate in the Miss Teenage Hairspray dance contest. Link breaks away from Amber to dance with Tracy; later, he pulls Little Inez, who has just arrived at WYZT with Maybelle, to the stage to dance in the pageant. Little Inez receives the most votes and wins the pageant, officially integrating The Corny Collins Show. Velma loudly declares her frustration, informing her daughter of the tally-switching scheme. Unknown to Velma, Edna and Wilbur have turned a camera on her, and Velma's outburst is broadcast on the air, causing her to be fired from the program. Meanwhile, The Corny Collins Show set explodes into a celebration as Tracy and Link cement their love with a kiss. Cast and Characters Main *Nikki Blonsky as Tracy Edna Turnblad *John Travolta as Edna Turnblad *Michelle Pfeiffer as Velma Von Tussle *Christopher Walken as Wilbur Turnblad *Amanda Bynes as Penny Pingleton *James Marsden as Corny Collins *Queen Latifah as Motormouth Maybelle *Brittany Snow as Amber Von Tussle *Zac Efron ad Link Larkin *Elijah Kelley as Seaweed J. Stubbs *Allison Janney as Prudy Pingleton *Taylor Parks as Little Inez Stubbs Others *Paul Dooley as Mr. Harriman F. Spritzer *Jayne Eastwood as Miss Wimsey *Jerry Stiller as Mr. Pinky *George King as Mr. Flak *Curtis Holbrook as Brad *Hayley Podschun as Tammy *Phillip Spaeth as Fender *Cassie Silva as Brenda *Nick Baga as Sketch *Sarah Jayne Jensen as Shelley *Jesse Weafer as I.Q. *Kelly Fletcher as Lou Ann *J.P. Ferreri as Joey *Spencer Liff as Mikey *Laura Edwards as Vicky *Tabitha Lupien as Becky *Corey Gorewicz as Bix *Joshua Feldman as Jesse *Becca Sweitzer as Darla *Everett Smith as Paulie *Tiffany Engen as Noreen *Brooke Engen as Doreen *Shayna Steele as Dynamite 1 *Kamilah Marshall as Dynamite 2 *Terita Redd as Dynamite 3 Cameos *Ricki Lake as William Morris Talent Agent #1 *Adam Shankman as William Morris Talent Agent #2 *Marc Shaiman as William Morris Talent Agent #3 *Scott Wittman as William Morris Talent Agent #4 *John Waters as the "flasher who lives next door" *Mink Stole as the Smoking Woman on the street whom Waters flashes *Jamal Sims as one of the Detention Kids *Anne Fletcher as the School Nurse *Zach Woodlee as Smoking teacher Soundtrack #"Good Morning Baltimore" – Tracy #"The Nicest Kids in Town" – Corny and Council Members #"It Takes Two" – Link (only coda used) #"(The Legend of) Miss Baltimore Crabs" – Velma and Council Members #"I Can Hear the Bells" – Tracy #"Ladies' Choice" – Link #"The Nicest Kids in Town (Reprise)" – Corny and Council Members #"The New Girl in Town" – Amber, Tammy, Shelley, and The Dynamites #"Welcome to the '60s" – Tracy, Edna, The Dynamites, and Hefty Hideaway Employees #"Run and Tell That" – Seaweed, Little Inez, and Detention Kids #"Big, Blonde, and Beautiful" – Motormouth #"Big, Blonde, and Beautiful (Reprise)" – Edna and Velma #"(You're) Timeless to Me" – Edna and Wilbur #"I Know Where I've Been" – Motormouth and Company #"I Can Wait" (deleted song) – Tracy #"Without Love" – Link, Tracy, Seaweed, Penny, and Detention Kids #"(It's) Hairspray" – Corny and Council Members #"You Can't Stop the Beat" – Tracy, Link, Penny, Seaweed, Edna, Motormouth, and Company #"Come So Far (Got So Far to Go)" (end credits) – Queen Latifah, Zac Efron, Nikki Blonsky, and Elijah Kelley #"Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now" (end credits) – Ricki Lake, Marissa Jaret Winokur, and Nikki Blonsky with Harvey Fierstein #"Cooties" (end credits) – Aimee Allen Home Media Hairspray was released in standard DVD and HD Blu-ray Disc formats in Region 1 on November 20, 2007. The Blu-ray disc is encoded with 7.1 channel DTS-HD Master Audio. The standard DVD was released in two versions: a one-disc release and a two-disc "Shake and Shimmy" edition. Bonus features on the two-disc release include two audio commentary|audio commentaries, a feature-length production documentary, featurettes on the earlier versions of Hairspray, dance instruction featurettes, deleted scenes including Tracy's deleted song "I Can Wait", a slightly extended ending, and an alternate version of the "Big, Blonde and Beautiful" reprise, and behind-the-scenes looks at the production of each of the film's dance numbers. The Blu-ray release, a two-disc release, includes all of the features from the two-disc DVD, and includes a picture-in-picture behind-the-scenes feature, which runs concurrently with the film. An HD DVD version of the film was originally slated for release in 2008, but has since been canceled due to New Line Cinema's announcement that it would go Blu-ray exclusive with immediate effect, thus dropping HD DVD support. Gallery Posters Hairspray.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 14.jpg